Los caminos de la vida
by DianaWinner
Summary: La vida de Harry cambia radicalmente cuando alguien nuevo llega a su vida... eso y los estragos de la adolescencia lo tendrán ocupado por algun tiempo mientras nadie sabe que trama el señor oscuro... mal summary. porfa no sean malitos HHR DMDW


**LOS CAMINOS DE LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA NUEVA ALUMNA**

_Los caminos de la vida_

_No son como yo pensaba_

_Como los imaginaba_

_No son como yo creía_

_Los caminos de la vida _

_Son muy difícil de andarlos_

_Difícil de caminarlos_

_Y no encuentro la salida..._

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, aquella época del año partía dando paso al mes de Septiembre y con el, al otoño. El anden 9 ¾ se encontraba abarrotado de jóvenes cargados de carritos, momento en el cual todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se dirigían de nuevo a la estación King Cross para reanudar a su año escolar.

Entre la marea de alumnos, unos celebrando reencuentros y otros solamente con una sonrisa, un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos cenizos se dirigía tristemente, aunque disimulándolo muy bien demostrando arrogancia, al anden 9¾, como todos los años sus padres no tuvieron tiempo para llevarlo, en realidad nunca tienen tiempo para él, y tuvo que viajar solo, siempre era igual.

-Para eso están los elfos - decía su padre fríamente - y siempre vives alardeando que ya eres lo bastante mayorcito así que muy bien puedes irte solo, además nosotros tenemos una reunión muy importante, nuestro señor nos esta esperando.

Aunque su madre trataba disimuladamente de defenderlo, nunca resultaba, pensándolo bien, ya ni siquiera sabía para qué preguntaba, la esperanza le daba la espalada recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta.

Draco se acercó al tren, colocó sus maletas y se dirigió a uno de los compartimentos más alejados que por lo general estaban vacíos. Al entrar en uno encontró a Crabbe y Goyle peleando, de manera estúpida como siempre, por una rana de chocolate, cerró la puerta murmurando y siguió buscando, quería estar solo, lo último que necesitaba era a alguien que lo empeorara lo que le quedaba de día.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar uno, entró y se sentó al lado de la ventana, miles de cosas cruzaban por su cabeza. El retorno de quien no debe ser nombrado, causante del cambio abrupto del comportamiento de su familia. Su padre, fiel vasallo del señor tenebroso, estaba más ausente que nunca y a pesar que supuestamente él compartía sus mismos ideales, la exterminación de los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles, en el fondo simplemente quería la vida de un mago rico y normal, portándose mal generalmente y molestar uno que otro estudiante de una casa diferente a la de Slytherin. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente dejando ver la imagen de una chica, era mas o menos de su edad, tenía el cabello liso negro muy largo y brillante, sus ojos parecían dos despampanantes zafiros y lo que más le llamó la atención, una hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

-Hola... - su voz era muy agradable, al escucharla Draco salió de su trance.

-Ah... ¿qué quieres? – fue su primera reacción, usando el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando se encontraba con alguna "sabandija".

Aunque no le gustara, tenía que guardar las apariencias para evitar problemas con su padre, quien cuando veía algún indicio de "amabilidad" descargaba su ira con su madre.

-Bueno... – titubeó la chica – yo sólo quería saber si podía quedarme aquí, es que no hay más vacíos y aquí solo estas tú...

Aunque mantenía esa hermosa sonrisa la mirada fría del chico la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Y tú, quién eres? – preguntó Draco, arrastrando las palabras y viéndola de manera evaluadora -. Nunca te había visto.

-Soy nueva en Hogwarts, vengo de Durmstrang, me transfirieron este curso, me llamo Diane mucho gusto (_N/A: Se pronuncia Daian), _pero dime... ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó algo cohibida desde la puerta.

-Si quieres - fue lo único que contestó. Al decirle que provenía de Durmstrang le dio la confianza suficiente para no dudar de ella (sin contar que parecía haberla visto en alguna parte). Al menos tenían algo en común, su gran fanatismo por las artes oscuras.

-Gracias – dijo la chica con una sonrisa vivaracha.

Entró y se sentó frente de aquel chico mirando el paisaje, después de un rato se volteo y miró de reojo a su acompañante

-_Dios, con esa cara de puño que se gasta me asustó hasta a mi pero... no se puede negar que es muy apuesto – _pensó - _me pregunto quien será - _el ambiente se encontraba muy silencioso y Diane decidió romper el hielo

-Y... - Draco miró a la chica, ella nuca dejaba de sonreír y además de que lo hacia sentir incomodo, lo turbaba. Maldita sea ¡¿por qué?! - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Draco - contestó con indiferencia, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-¿Sólo Draco?- cuestionó la chica, y sin querer su voz sonó algo descarada como queriendo decir _¡Al menos di "Mier" para yo decir "da"!, _le desesperaba que contestara con monosílabos y solas palabras.

-¿Sólo Diane? - espetó con un tonito que denotaba haber captado el mensaje, lo cual no le gustó mucho que digamos

-Oye si quieres estar solo... por mi no hay problema – dijo como si nada. Comenzó a levantarse hacia la puerta, pues lo que no sabía Draco es que la paciencia de Diane tiene límites algo reducidos, además se sentía algo decepcionada.

-¡No! quédate, no voy ha hacerte nada - se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¡Qué le importaba a él si ella se iba!... definitivamente algo estaba pasando

-Esta bien – aceptó Diane sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se sentó de nuevo, disimulando una pequeña emoción sin hacer nada más, tal cual si estuviera recibiendo un caramelo.

Como a eso de las doce Diane sentía su estómago en orquesta y en esas llegó la señora del carrito como habiendo escuchado los gruñidos de sus tripas

-¿Van a tomar algo? - preguntó amablemente

-Si, me muero de hambre - dijo Diane de inmediato.

En realidad así era, no había desayunado, tomó de todo un poco y se sentó a comer mientras leía un libro que llevaba consigo. Cuando volteó a ver se dio cuenta de que Draco no había comprado nada y le dijo con la boca medio llena:

-Puedes tomar algo, si quieres – pensando a la vez que aquel chico no era extraño sino anormal.

-No, yo estoy bien, gracias - _"¿ESTOY BIEN?"... "¿GRACIAS?"..._ _que demonios...__ PERO ¡QUE ME PASA! _ Se cuestionó Draco a si mismo, dirigiendo su vista al paisaje.

-Como quieras, pero cuando te de hambre solo toma algo de ahí - dijo Diane señalando un montón de cosas que estaban en la silla a su lado.

Draco sentía intriga por aquella chica, sin poder evitar su curiosidad se fijó de reojo en el libro ella leía, estaba en otro idioma, por lo que le dijo anteriormente seguro era búlgaro.

-¿Eres de Bulgaria?, no tienes el acento - su tono de voz trataba de sonar desinteresado, como casual.

Diane dio un respingo... la verdad no espera que él le hablara, menos cuando ella estaba tragando con tanta satisfacción.

-No... soy inglesa, mis abuelos decidieron que vivir aquí - se metió un pedazo de chocolate, tragó y siguió hablando -... no era seguro y nos mudamos a Bulgaria cuando yo tenía 10 años, todo por culpa de un fanático idiota llamado Voldemort que estaba causando estragos... - Draco al escuchar lo ultimo volteo a verla...

-¡¿Fanático idiota?! - preguntó asombrado, la única persona a la que escuchaba hablar de esa manera era al estúpido de Potter.

-¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? – preguntó Diane con aspereza.

-Tienes agallas para llamarlo así

-Porque eso es lo que es... por su culpa murieron mi hermano y mis padres, después mis abuelos, es solo un imbecil ególatra que nada más se preocupa por sus intereses, por mi que se fuera al demonio pero eso sería como mandarlo al paraíso – opinó con crudeza, y por primera vez en todo el viaje desapareció esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, su rostro adquirió una apariencia de odio y tristeza.

-Vaya... algo insufrible realmente, pero te recomiendo que dejes tus aires de valentía, porque en Hogwarts a nadie le gusta escuchar la palabra "Vold", ni de chiste. Todos le tienen miedo

-¿Tú le temes? - Diane cada vez, y sin saber la razón, sentía que platicar con Draco en lugar de pretender que no existe era mucho mejor.

-A mí me da igual - contestó simplemente.

-Vaya... – susurró Diane, impactada por encontrar a alguien al cual la presencia de Voldemrot no causara el efecto de pánico que causaba en los demás -, pero...

En ese mismo momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes.

-Diane, te he estado buscando desde hace rato, ¿don...? - se calló al ver quien la acompañaba -. ¿Se puede saber que haces con... ese? – dijo, señalando a Draco

-Potter... lárgate – replicó Draco.

Los dos se miraban de manera desafiante, no se diferenciaba quien irradiaba más odio.

-Cálmate, Harry, estoy aquí porque tampoco te encontraba - se excusó Diane mientras, extrañada, observaba la situación.

-Conoces a Potter? - Draco estaba más sorprendido que nunca.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Harry haló a Diane fuera de aquel lugar, lo único que se le escuchó fue adiós Draco .

Draco quedó parado en medio del lugar, totalmente sorprendido, había hablado con una posible Gryffindor, y lo peor de todo era que no le pareció del todo mal. Nadie debía enterarse de eso, le intrigaba aquella chica, le había llamado mucho la atención, con toda la tristeza que tenía encima, la sonrisa de ella lo calmó y lo hizo sentir bien.

-_Que hermosa - _pensó - Un momento, no puede ser... - y con furia le dio un puño a la pared del lugar - No me puede estar pasando esto a mi... ¡Eres un Slythering, no puedes pensar en una Gryffindor!.

Harry halaba a Diane por los pasillos del tren hasta que esta se cansó y paró en seco para preguntar:

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- estaba muy molesta.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y dijo:

-Solo... no quiero que te acerques a él... es una mala persona y puede lastimarte.

-A mí me pareció todo lo contrario, no tiene nada de malo que yo quiera tener amigos – opinó Diane con naturalidad

-Él es muy engañoso... yo... yo solo quiero protegerte... que nada te pase... eres una persona muy importante para mí... y me da miedo perderte - mientras decía esto acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con una mirada triste.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites - y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó -. Eso nunca lo dudes. Bueno y como no quiero que estés triste vamos con Ron y Hermione - decía mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos brindándole una magnifica sonrisa. -Y... ¿cuando se lo dirás? - preguntó Diane después de un rato mientras caminaban a paso lento

-¿Decirle qué? ¿A quién? - dijo Harry, haciéndose el loco

-No me mames gallo Harry (N/A: "no te hagas el tonto conmigo Harry" OK) sabes de lo que hablo.

-¡Ahhhh!... - respiró resignado -. No, no se lo he dicho

-Y ¿se puede saber qué esperas? - preguntó exasperada poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No tengo el valor para hacerlo, estamos - contestó con algo de fastidio y apuró el paso

-¡Alto ahí, Harry James Potter!

Lentamente giró sobre sus talones y la miró fijamente, que ella lo llamara por su nombre, y completo, era signo de problema

-Después de todo lo que me dijiste en verano no entiendo que es lo que estas esperando - dijo ella con las manos en forma de jarra

-¿Y si me rechaza?... sabes que no soportaría perderla, es mejor conservar una amistad y no empezar un mal noviazgo – repuso Harry, recostándose sobre una de las paredes del tren

-Y ¿no has pensado que ella puede sentir lo mismo por ti? – observó Diane, pensando que tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Harry era como jugar quidditch sin escoba y sin pelotas.

-Si que lo he hecho, pero es solo una ilusión, nada más que eso, el que yo desee que pase no significa que vaya a suceder – comentó Harry con tristeza

-Harry - se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, apretándosela - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos con Sirius en verano?

-Como olvidarlo... - contestó riendo

FLASH BACK 

-Todo es tan raro... Digo, es mi amiga, nada más, pero es... es solo ella - _Harry deja de pensar eso, es pervertido e incorrecto..._

-Harry...

-No creo que este bien...

-Harry...

-Pero es tan especial...

-¡HARRY! – la voz de su padrino lo hizo saltar de un respingo y despertar de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?... - dijo despistado

-Nada más te falta ¿quién? - contestó Sirius con suspicacia -. Últimamente has estado muy pensativo... ¿qué te pasa? me preocupas

-A mi... nada - dijo Harry, poniéndose rojo de repente, cosa que noto y volteo la cara para que su padrino no lo viera... pero demasiado tarde

-Déjame adivinar - dijo en tono pícaro - Eso que te tiene así ¿tiene nombre?

-Si... la gente le llama calor... Hace mucho, por si no lo has notado estamos en pleno verano - soltó sorprendido de encontrar una respuesta tan rápida para zafarse

-Harry...

-Te juro que no me pasa nada malo... es solo que...

-¿Que... ?

-Bueno... Verás, yo... Creo que tú tienes experiencia en estos casos ¿no? - sentía que su cabeza estaba más caliente –. Esunachicaquemegusta

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sirius, aunque ya lo había escuchado perfectamente

-Me gusta una chica... y pues no sé cómo decírselo... - repuso con resignación

-¿Por casualidad no será la misma que tiene cabello castaño, ojos marrones, linda sonrisa, que estudia contigo, es tu mejor amiga y responde al nombre de Hermione?

-Eh... - puso su mayor cara de interrogación - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que tú no sabes disimular... eres muy obvio - Diane los interrumpió mientras entraba en la sala -. En realidad te pillamos ayer cuando ella te mando la carta por tu cumpleaños... si te hubieras visto... estabas con una cara que de puro milagro no te ahogaste en medio de tu propia baba

-No... ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry, muerto de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes... Créeme, según Sirius, no podías hacer mejor elección, definitivamente los Potter somos los mejores cuando de gustos se trata - dijo Diane sacando pecho en forma teatral.

-Si... la modestia también los adorna - ante este comentario todos rieron -. Pero ya en serio... ¿te gusta Hermione?

-Aún no lo sé... Me pongo nervioso cuando me habla, si la miro a los ojos me paralizó, y eso no es nada... Cuando me trata con cariño o me sonríe... se me pone la piel de gallina y...

-Si, si, si... ya entendimos... Harry, llana y sencillamente - Diane y Sirius se miraron y dijeron a todo pulmón - ¡TE ENAMORASTE DE HERMIONE!

-¡QUE!... eso no puede ser, ella es...

-¿Tu mejor amiga?, Harry eso no tiene nada que ver... en el corazón no se manda, solo te enamoras y ya, punto final - Sirius le hablaba en tono paternal

- Si ella es una buena chica, debes darle tiempo al tiempo, pero no debes esperar mucho... no vaya ser que se te adelanten y...

-Sabes... creo que será mejor no decir nada... - dijo tratando de salir de ahí a patas -Que tal si...

-Que tal si NADA, se lo dices, así de simple, y espero que ella sepa que contestarte... ¿estamos? - sentenció Diane

-Esta bien... pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie y nadie es nadie

Harry se puso de pie señalándola con el dedo en forma de advertencia.

-No creo que eso sea necesario... - Remus salía de la cocina -. Al parecer tu eras el último que faltaba por admitirlo... - ante la cara que puso Harry, añadió -: Todos en Hogwarts lo decían

-Decían... ¿qué?

-Que alguno de los dos, Ron o tú, iban a terminar enamorados de Hermione... y mira, es verdad, hasta Ron una vez me dijo que te comportabas raro con ella cerca...

-No puedo creerlo... yo pensé que el raro era el

-Pues créelo, admítelo y afróntalo - repuso Diane mientras lo alaba fuera de la casa -. Ahora vamos a jugar quidditch

FIN FLASH BACK 

-Créelo, admítelo y afróntalo... sería lo mejor, ¿no?

-Si... sería lo mejor, es más, tengo un plan para saber si Hermione siente lo mismo por ti

-¿Y qué es?

-Tu solo déjamelo a mi - contestó con picardía

-No me gusta ese tono. Espero que no hagas locuras

-No lo haré... descuida, y ya vámonos que nos esperan

-Y... ¿de qué hablaban?... Ya sabes... tú y ese - preguntó en el camino

-Trivialidades, tu sabes... como te llamas... de donde eres... esas cosas... pero el chico "ese" es extraño... es muy callado y al parecer estaba algo triste

-¿Triste?... Debes haberte equivocado... el odio y la ambición son su estilo de vida y subsistencia, dudo que otro sentimiento se asome en su cara pálida... - Harry estaba muy sorprendido y además muy escéptico

-Te lo digo en serio... Su corazón estaba igual... no lo pude leer bien... al parecer su padre se una escoria... eso pensaba él... él tiene mucho dinero, pero eso no lo hace feliz plenamente... quisiera ser un chico normal y seguro por eso es que tu dices que el es odioso... descarga su frustración con otros - dijo Diane pensativa.

-Dirás misa, pero a la hora de rezar, ni una plegaria, no por eso voy a dejar de pensar que es un idiota... - Harry se acercó a Diane y le agregó -: Solo cuídate de él

Al llegar al compartimiento Ron y Hermione se encontraban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Hola chicos - dijo Diane acomodándose al lado de Ron

-Hola - contestaron los otros con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Hermione

-Como no los encontré, me metí a un compartimiento donde solo había una sola persona, hasta que aquí - miraba significativamente a Harry – mi príncipe encantado me sacó

-¿Príncipe encantado? - preguntó Hermione con las cejas arqueadas.

-Estaba con Malfoy - dijo Harry devolviéndole la misma mirada y evitando la de Hermione

-¡¿MALFOY?! - dijeron Ron y Hermione alarmados

-Si...

-Y ¿le estaba haciendo algo... o lanzándole algo? – preguntó Ron de inmediato

-¿Estás bien...? – dijo Hermione

-No te hizo nada ¿verdad?... – preguntó nuevamente Ron

-Paren, por favor... Si, estoy bien, no me hizo nada, pero ¿quien es Malfoy? - exigió respuesta a Harry

-Es el tipo ese con el que estabas hablando... – contestó él.

-Ese chico no puede ser un Malfoy... es imposible... – dijo Diane con testarudez, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pensando que sus amigos estaban bromeando -. Es sencillamente imposible...

-Si lo es... se llama Draco Malfoy... es hijo de Lucius Malfoy... Además, es un Slythering

-No debes acercarte a él... es un maldito - repuso Hermione con una mueca de desprecio -. Se la pasa todo el tiempo llamándome sangre sucia.

En todo el resto de camino no pronunciaron palabra. Hermione por otra parte miraba con cierta suspicacia como se trataban Harry y Diane, pues cualquiera que los mirara podría decir que son novios, se trataban cariñosamente, Diane casi nunca llamaba a Harry por su nombre siempre le decía cosas como "corazón", "cariño" y otros apodos de ese tipo, tal parecía que a Harry no le molestaba, más bien le agradaba... y eso realmente le incomodaba, seguramente porque con todos los años de amistad entre ellos ninguno jamás se atrevió a llamarse de esa manera.

Diane, por otro lado, pensaba en lo que le habían dicho de Draco, "es un Malfoy"... Meditaba, "sácatelo de la cabeza... no te conviene como amigo... aléjate de él..." Pero otra voz en su cabeza le decía..."pero te agrada", tal vez era su intuición la que hablaba - "puede ser"- decía la razón- "sabes que tengo razón" - "y vaya que la tienes" - "deberías conocerlo, para ver si lo que dicen es cierto" - "seria lo mejor... pero es un Malfoy" - "¿y?" - "No puedo convivir con él por lo que soy y porque además... seré Gryffindor"...

En otro lugar del tren un chico Slythering ordenaba sus ideas

-Esa chica... es amiga de Potter, es una Gryffindor, será una Gryffindor... simpática, gentil. Se ríe mucho, si, y... - detuvo sus pensamientos en seco

-¡YA BASTA! - gritó - ¡YA DE PENSAR EN ELLA! - se reprimió a sí mismo mientras murmuraba una mar de malas palabras - pero... esa sonrisa... Dios... esa sonrisa... es hipnotizadora... es como un hechizo... esos labios... esos ojos... que mujer mas bella... ¡PERO PRIMERO ESTA EL ORGULLO DRACO... PRIMERO ESTA EL ORGULLO... ELLA ES GRYFFINDOR... Y NO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSAR EN ELLA! - gritó con desesperación - Ya olvídala, solo la has visto una vez... ni que fuera tan difícil - dijo en un susurro resignado acostándose boca arriba -. Es solo una chica más.


End file.
